


Magic School

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student arrives at Salem Academy of Magic, one that will change a lonely boy's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Sam watched as everyone talked excitedly about something. No one ever told him anything and that was fine with him. He hated it, hated being there but he didn't have anywhere else to go anymore. He hadn't seen his family for four years, not since the letter had arrived. Dad had kicked him out, even threatened him with a shotgun. Dean hadn't been there, he had been out for the night with some other high schoolers. At first he'd tried sending Dean messages but they'd all come back unopened. As far as he knew Dean felt the same was as Dad.

Sam straightened as the Headmistress entered, a young man following her. The sounds of excitement increased even more as the young man followed her to the front of the room. Sam studied him and recognised something he hadn't seen in anyone at the school but himself, this man had seen combat.

"I'm sure from the noise in here you already know but I will make the announcement anyway. Please make welcome our new student, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. I know you all have lots of questions for him but please keep in mind that you are all here to learn and do not press for answers. If you'd like to find a seat Lord Potter." The headmistress said and he nodded. Sam looked down, going back to his breakfast only to pause as he felt someone nearby. Looking up he saw Lord Potter standing opposite him.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked and Sam shook his head. Potter smiled and sat down, food appearing in front of him as he did. "I'm Harry." A hand was offered and Sam took it.

"Sam." He answered and Harry smiled again.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked and Sam looked up at him again.

"Fourth." Sam answered and Harry nodded.

"So you fourteen yet?"

"Not till May." Sam answered, not sure why a Lord was taking so much time to talk to him.

"A birthday during the term, bet that makes it annoying to celebrate." Harry stated and Sam shrugged.

"Don't really celebrate." Sam admitted and Harry frowned.

"Why not?" He asked and Sam ignored the question.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Sam demanded and Harry smiled sadly at him.

"Because you remind me of someone." Harry answered and then headed off to class.

============================  
Harry watched Sam as the kid studied in the library. The kid reminded Harry of himself in so many ways. He'd seen the pain in hazel eyes when he'd mentioned Sam's birthday, a pain Harry recognised from his own childhood. His life had ended up a living hell, maybe he could save someone else from going through the same.

He'd asked around the school, and wasn't Salem very different from Hogwarts, and had learnt that Sam never went home for holidays, never mentioned family and didn't actually have any friends. He'd even talked to the headmistress about Sam, ignoring her surprise over his inquiries. Apparently the poor kid was shuffled from home to home each summer, sort of a foster system for abandoned wizards and it made Harry's heart clench in remembered pain. Because it wasn't just himself Sam reminded him of, but of Hermione and her love of books. He'd moved to America, transferred three weeks into his last year of magic school to get away from the memories and eyes always watching him only to find a kid that brought it all back.

America and the Salem Institute were meant to be a fresh start and here he was diving right back in to saving people. But when he had seen Sam that first morning...he couldn't stay away.

"Hey Sam!" Harry called out and Sam turned to face him, at least Harry had finally gotten the kid to simply call him Harry, not Lord Potter or Lord Black.

"Hi Harry." Sam answered.

"I was heading into town this weekend and was wondering if you'd like to come?" He offered and Sam frowned.

"But it's not a scheduled weekend."

"True but being a Lord does have some benefits, including being able to bring a friend. So you want to come?" Harry said and Sam stopped walking to stare at him.

"Friend? You want to be my friend?" Sam asked and Harry smiled, tugging Sam into an alcove for privacy.

"Yes Sam, I want to be your friend." Harry answered gently and Sam frowned suspiciously.

"Why?" He demanded and Harry mentally applauded that attitude. It was rather Slytherin to suspect everyone but then again Harry himself was more snake than griffin these days.

"Remember how I said you remind me of someone? That person is me and as well as a good friend who died in the war. You're smart, talented, you don't participate in gossip and you've never gawked at me or demanded an autograph. And I can see the pain you try to hide. Your family couldn't accept what you are, could they?" He asked gently and Sam glared at him defiantly before slowly shaking his head. Harry reached out and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "For four years I believed my name was Freak, I only learnt otherwise when I started Primary School. I understand Sam and if you need to talk about it I'll listen."

Sam stared at Harry in shock. Yeah his Dad had kicked him out but suddenly that didn't seem so bad after hearing that. Maybe, just maybe he could finally have a friend who could understand and wouldn't care. Not that it would last long, Harry was in his final year and Sam still had three more to go.

"So do you want to come?" Harry asked again and Sam slowly smiled at him.

"Okay." His answer got him a grin and then he squawked as the older teen reached out and ruffled his hair before leaving. Sam stared after him, fighting pain as the action reminded him so much of Dean.

=========================  
Sam had never travelled into Salem itself, the school was set on land nearby hidden from muggles and he'd always gone by portkey to whichever person was letting him stay for the summer. Harry was a fun companion though. They'd visited several museums, rolling their eyes at much of the information there on witches and the famous trials. A lot of it was ridiculous for their type of magic user or the type he'd seen his Dad deal with as a Hunter. They had lunch at Caffe Graziani, which Harry paid for and waved off any attempts to promise to pay him back. By the time they headed back to the Apparition point Sam was reeling. He'd been dragged from store to store and all across the city and had now had a new muggle wardrobe, any book that had caught his eye and even a warding ring that had somehow ended up in a silly little wannabe witch store. Thankfully Harry was very good with shrinking and lightening spells.

"Have fun?" Harry asked when they reappeared before the school gates and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, you didn't have to buy all this."

"Nonsense. I have more money than my great-great-great-great, etc grandkids could spend. Besides I got stuff for me too." And he had, but not quite as much as he'd gotten Sam. "Better get that all put away, I'll see you at dinner." Harry turned to head towards his room.

"Harry!" The older teen turned back to Sam who smiled. "Thanks." He said and Harry grinned at him and waved as he disappeared deeper into the school.

==================================  
Sam tried to scream but nothing happened, his voice muffled by the first spell. Sure Alexander and his 'friends' had never liked him and enjoyed teasing him, a bit of pushing in the corridors but he'd never thought they'd go this far. He fought tears as he felt a rib snap as a boot slammed into his chest, he was a hunter damn it! He'd had worse as a kid and he would not give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing his tears.

"Expelliarmus!" A familiar voice called and then Harry was there, crouched protectively over him and Sam managed a weak smile before letting the darkness claim him.

Harry snarled at the group of boys in front of him and had to hide a smirk as one actually wet his pants. Apparently facing off against a pissed of Lord and war veteran was a bit more than they had expected.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" He hissed and they all looked nervously to one boy. He was pale with aristocratic features, dark hair and eyes, and very finely made robes. "I'm waiting..." Harry let it trail off; imitating one of Snape's best sneers and most of the group looked ready to bolt.

"He doesn't deserve to be here! Filthy mudblood doesn't even have a family to run home to." The boy finally spat out and Harry fought to keep his magic under control.

"You pathetic little inbred incompetent! Haven't you learnt anything from the war? The most powerful wizards and witches of the past century have been half-bloods and muggleborns! Voldemort was a half-blood! Technically so am I. The real world doesn't care about who your parents are but about your abilities and knowledge. Now get back to your rooms and wait for a teacher. Move!" Harry watched as they scattered and then lifted Sam into his arms, apparating to his own rooms and placing Sam on his bed before calling for the school nurse.

"Lord Potter?" A voice called and he opened the door.

"You called for my assistance?" She asked, looking him over.

"Sam Winchester, he's on my bed." He answered and the nurse moved past him and went to work. "I need to see the Headmistress about those responsible for this." The nurse nodded and Harry left, sealing his room just to be safe.

=============================================  
Sam woke fighting, trying to get away as he was restrained.

"Sam! Sam its okay, you're safe. Just relax." A voice called and Sam opened his eyes to find it was Harry holding him down. Sam panted for air as he slowly calmed down and Harry let go, sitting back on the bed. "Better?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. "The nurse healed you but you need to be careful of your ribs for the next few days." Harry said and Sam nodded, not meeting his gaze, as he slowly sat up. "You gonna talk or just stare at my bed?" Harry asked softly and Sam finally looked up at him. "Has anyone ever done that to you before Sam?"

"No. They...they've never liked me and the tease me, shoved me in the hall a few times." He admitted and Harry nodded, reaching out to wrap a comforting arm around Sam's shoulders and Sam found himself relaxing.

"They're bullies who believe in all the pureblood idiocy. But blood doesn't mean a thing Sam."

"But aren't you a Lord of some old family?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm not a Black by birth, my Godfather died childless, he made me his heir. And while the Potter's are considered one of the Ancient Houses they were smart enough to know that you need an infusion of fresh blood every generation or so plus marrying your cousin is a bad idea. My Mum was muggleborn and she became one of the youngest Charms Mistresses in centuries. My first friends in the wizarding world were a practically penniless pureblood whose family were considered blood-traitors and a witch whose parents were dentists. Blood isn't everything; don't let them look down on you because of it." Harry answered and Sam smiled.

"Thanks, for helping me." Sam told him and Harry nodded.

"Get the feeling that in a physical fight you could have taken them easily. Wasn't me that bloodied the little twerp's lip after all." Harry answered and Sam shrugged.

"I, um...my Dad was a marine, taught me and my brother how to fight." Sam told him and Harry nodded.

"So why don't you spend holidays with them Sam?" Harry asked as he moved to lie on the bed beside Sam. Sam stared at the quilt before hesitantly lying down beside Harry.

"Dad he..." Sam choked out and then shut his eyes. He tensed as he felt gentle hands tugging him and then he was in Harry's arms, his tears soaking Harry's shirt.

"It's okay Sam, let it out." Harry whispered. "After my parents died I was sent to my mother's sister and her family. Petunia was...jealous of my mother and scared of her magic. I spent ten years calling the cupboard under the stairs my bedroom. I loathed them but I could never bring myself to hate them, I tried to save them but they wouldn't listen." Harry whispered and Sam calmed, realising Harry knew what he'd been through, had had it worse actually.

"My family are hunters." Sam admitted fearfully and Harry frowned in thought.

"What sort?" He asked instead of jumping to conclusions.

"Anything that hurts people. Something killed my mom when I was a baby. Pinned her to the ceiling of my nursery and then burned her. Dad started hunting after that, trained Dean and me. When my letter arrived he..." Sam couldn't say it, couldn't bear to admit what his father had done.

"Sam did he hurt you?" Harry asked seriously and Sam could see the concern in his eyes. Sam shook his head.

"He pulled a gun on me and the look on his face...he'd never looked at me like that before and it hurt! It was like I was a monster, something we hunted. Told me to get out and never come back. I grabbed my bag and ran, sent a reply saying I'd go to school but that I had nowhere to live anymore." Sam told him, soaking up the comfort Harry offered.

"And your brother?" Harry asked softly and Sam shrugged.

"Wasn't there. I tried to send letters but they get returned, unopened." Sam answered and Harry sighed.

"Get some sleep Sam." Harry told him and Sam went to get up but Harry gently pushed him back down. "You're staying here at least until you're healed. I can transfigure the couch for myself."

================================  
When Sam woke up he found the room had changed. There was a second wardrobe, desk, bed...it looked like one of the younger dorm rooms and not those for the seniors. He slowly sat up and noticed that his books where on one of the bookshelves, his trunk against the wall. What on earth? The door opened and Harry walked in, smiling when he saw Sam was awake.

"Morning Sam." Harry called and placed the tray of food across Sam's lap.

"Harry? What happened to your room?" Sam asked as he absently began to eat.

"Our room now. House elves set it up this morning." Harry told him and Sam just stared at him. "Considering your roommates in detention for the rest of the term for the fight...plus I had an idea. Get the feeling you don't really plan to stick around once you graduate so I figured I could help you with your magical and muggle studies if you'd like." Harry offered and Sam slowly smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm used to sharing a dorm with several other guys. Frankly I miss the noise." Harry told him.

===================================  
Harry grinned as he watched Sam open his Christmas presents in front of the huge tree Harry had had Dobby buy and decorate before they arrived from school. It hadn't taken much to convince the school to let Sam join him for the holidays; Harry himself was legally an adult, a Lord and a war hero. Not much to say no to there. And while he preferred the company of his own gender he would never go near someone under aged, he preferred his partners his own age if not older. So Sam was getting his first real Christmas since starting at Salem. And if Harry had anything to say about it Sam would have a real home come summer.

The only question with that was which option to use. Harry could make Sam a ward of his House or offer to take him as his apprentice. He already had his Defence Masters after all. And with Sam's hunter background Defence seemed to come fairly easy to him.

"Harry." Sam calling his name brought him out of his thoughts and he grinned at the younger teen who was staring in shock at what Harry had gotten him. "This is way too much!" Sam complained and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Better spend money on friends than let it gather dust in my vaults. You like?"

"I...yeah. but I didn't get you anything near this."

"So? It's the thought that counts." Harry countered as he opened the present from Sam and grinned. "See, a book I don't have and since you got it I'm assuming it's accurate?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. "So thoughtful and useful. Thank you Sam." Harry said and he was grateful. Sam had told him of some of the various things his Dad had hunted over the years, many of which Harry had never heard of. Therefore a book on some of them was very useful.

"Thanks for letting me stay here; I usually just stay at school over Christmas." Sam commented as they were eating breakfast.

"No problem Sam, you're my friend. I know what it's like having to stay at school over Christmas and it's definitely not fun. Besides, this place gets lonely, way too big for just me."

"Family house?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, apparently only the best and biggest for the Black's. I'd be fine in a flat but why buy or rent one when I have this monstrosity available?"

"It's a bit..."

"Creepy? Yeah, I'm slowly having it updated. No point working on an empty house so I only had it started once I was accepted to Salem. The place in London is a lot more modern now, should have seen it a few years ago though, made this place look airy and light." Harry said and they shared a shiver.

================================  
Harry held the bundle of papers tightly as he approached their room. He didn't think he'd be this nervous but no matter what happened this was a very big deal for both of them. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Sam buried in his charms textbook.

"Hey Sam." He called and Sam grinned at him.

"Hey Harry, have fun?"

"Not really, way too much paperwork. Which we need to talk about." Harry said and Sam's eyes narrowed. "It's...well...damn it how to do this? Here." Harry handed Sam two bundles of paper that Sam began looking through, confusion growing.

"I don't understand."

"Two lots of paperwork. One is to make you a ward of the House of Potter. The other is for apprenticeship." Harry told him and Sam just stared.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. Let's face it; the work here isn't challenging you. I can fix that. At the moment the school is your magical guardian, that's why you get shuttled around over the summer. I'm offering you a home Sam and I hope you accept." Harry said and then left to let Sam think it over.

===============================  
Dean frowned as he spotted something odd in the garbage bin beside his Dad's bed. Curious he pulled out the wad of...parchment? he unfolded it and frowned at the official looking seal.

_Salem Academy of Magic  
_ _Headmistress Amelia Lightheart_

_Dear Mister Winchester,_

_This is an official notice of a change in status of one Samuel Winchester, fourth year student at Salem Academy of Magic. Samuel has been accepted as apprentice to Lord Potter-Black in the area of Defence. As such Samuel has been withdrawn from our school and will be considered the sole responsibility of Lord Potter-Black. See the enclosed for Samuel's future contact details and congratulations on your sons new position in our society._

_Nickolas Bright  
_ _DADA Professor_

The bundle fell from numb hands as Dean stared blankly down at the floor. Sammy...Dad had told Dean the kid had run away and like the obedient son he was Dean had believed him. Heart pounding Dean scrambled through the sheets until he found the one with contact details and pocketed it, just in time as the door began to open. When his Dad walked in Dean was sitting on his own bed, watching TV. Dean wasn't going to admit to having gone through his Dad's trash but he was dying to know why he had lied to him for the last four years. Then again...the letter was from a magic school and he knew how his Dad react to anything that didn't fit into his view of normal.

"I'm gonna go grab a burger Dad, want anything?" He said after a few hours and John just waved him off. Going to a post office he got a pad of paper and an envelope, addressing it according to the parchment form. All he had to do now was write to the kid and pray Sam would want to hear from him.

_TBC...  
_


	2. 2

Dean shifted nervously as he leant against the wall, the letter from Lord Potter half crushed in his hand as he waited. As soon as the letter with a meeting place and time had arrived he'd taken off without a word to his father. His Dad had lied to him for the last four years; he didn't deserve to know what Dean was doing. Dean was scared though; would the teen still be his Sammy? He'd read that weird letter, Sam was mixed up in magic and that was never a good thing. Dean tensed as he heard footsteps approaching. One hand dropped to hover over his gun in case it wasn't the person he was meant to be meeting. He stared as a guy about his age came into sight. He was shorter than Dean with messy dark hair and eyes even greener than Dean's.

"Dean Winchester?" the guy asked and he nodded in answer, making the other smile. "Harry Potter-Black." Dean blinked at the introduction. He'd been expecting someone...older.

"Is Sam okay? I want to see him." Dean said and Harry sighed, moving to lean against the wall opposite Dean.

"He's alright; he's safe on a family property nearby." Harry told him and Dean felt a flash of relief. "You need to hear a few things before I take you to him though."

"Like what?" Dean demanded and Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know what happened between your Dad and Sam?" He asked and Dean knew that whatever had happened was bad.

"Tell me Dad didn't hurt him." Dean begged and Harry smiled slightly, letting Dean relax.

"No. He did pull a gun on him though, made him leave however he let him pack his things. Sam managed to send a note to the school and they came and collected him. Since then he's been shuffled between various families during holidays." Harry explained and Dean closed his eyes.

"But he's okay?" Dean demanded. Sam had been handed around like that? Why hadn't he tried to call or something? Dean would have come for him in a second, despite Sam being involved in magic.

"Physically yes, but he's taken a lot of emotional hits over the last four years. There are some things you need to understand about our world to get the true impact of why he was treated the way he was."

"Wait...your world?" Dean frowned, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Sam's told me about what your family does. He even told me about the type of witches you guys hunt; I'm guessing that's why your Dad kicked Sam out. Sam didn't make a deal for his power, he was born with it, we all are. There's a whole secret world existing alongside yours, we have our own schools, government, everything. We separated from the rest of the world centuries ago due to prejudice and fear. People fear what they don't understand after all. Recently there was a war over in England; it's why I moved to America. The war was based on blood. There are those who do not like children born to non magical people being allowed into our world, they want to keep the blood 'pure'. I'm technically a half-blood myself; Sam would be termed a muggleborn. My father was from one of the oldest Pureblood families though they did intermarry. My mother was like Sam. While we may have won the war there are still those who believe blood matters and several of the richest in America are in Sam's grade at school. I'm the first friend Sam's had and I only moved to America eleven months ago. About a month before school ended I found Sam in a deserted hallway with a group of boys attacking him magically. I stepped in and after that I had my room switched to a double. Offered to take him as my ward or apprentice to get him out of the school once I graduated, he accepted." Harry explained.

"I would have come for him." Dean whispered and Harry frowned.

"Sam said he sent you letters but they were returned unopened."

"I swear I never got them." Dean told him, needing Harry to believe him. Harry stared at him and then finally nodded.

"I'll take you to Sam now. Just...he needs to know you love him Dean." Harry warned and Dean nodded. Yeah, he hated talking about or even showing his emotions but this was Sam. "Grab onto my arm and don't let go." Harry held his arm out and Dean took hold, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to throw up. When everything settled again they were standing in a rich looking foyer. "This way, he was going to wait in the library." Harry led the way and Dean followed him, looking around and feeling uncomfortable surrounded by such obvious wealth. Would Sam want to stay here or go back to crummy motels with Dean? Harry pushed open one side of a pair of double doors and Dean grinned at the endless shelves filled with books. Apparently Sam was still a nerd. Dean swallowed as he spotted the teen sitting on a window seat with his head buried in a thick tome.

"Sam?" Dean called and Sam's head shot up as he spun on the seat to stare at them. Sam stood and Dean stared, taking in the changes age had made to his brother. Sam was taller, his hair longer...but his eyes were the same and in them Dean could see fear, hope and love. "Sammy." He called again taking a step closer and then Sam was running towards him. Sam crashed into him and Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close for the first time in four years. "It's okay Sammy, I'm here." Dean whispered as he heard Sam try and choke back a sob. AT his words Sam let it go and Dean looked around, smiling when a chair was shoved behind him. He sat, pulling Sam with him and let the kid cry. He heard quiet footsteps and then the door shutting as Harry left them alone. Sam eventually quieted and then pulled back to stare up at Dean.

"You really came." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I swear I never got any letters Sammy, I would have come for you." Dean swore and Sam stared at him before slowly smiling and nodding.

"Do...do you hate me?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"No Sammy, you're my baby brother. Dad should never have done what he did, I'm sorry I wasn't there." Dean answered, tightening his grip on the kid. He'd grown up so much since Dean had last seen him, he was still shorter but Dean had stopped growing and Sam hadn't. "Love you kiddo." Dean whispered and Sam's eyes went wide, it wasn't something Dean said often, if ever, he had always just assumed Sam knew but Harry was right that Sam needed to hear it. "I shouldn't have gone out that night; it was your Birthday, if I'd been there..."

"You spent the whole day with me Dean; it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. If you never got my letters than how did you find out?" He asked and Dean was relieved that Sam didn't blame him for not being there that night.

"Found the letter saying you'd been taken as an apprentice and it listed new contact details, I copied them down and tossed the original while Dad was out. He thinks I'm on the way to see Bobby. Hearing what he did to you, I'm not going back to him." Dean explained and Sam stared at him in shock. Dean turn his back on Dad? Incredible.

"What will you do? Will...would you stay here?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"You want me to?" He asked and Sam nodded instantly. "I guess I'll have to find a motel or something then." Dean answered and Sam's face fell before he looked back towards the door with pleading eyes.

"You're welcome to stay here Dean." Harry said as he approached and Dean turned to look at him. "House is big enough, there's a spare room besides Sam's that you can have. I'm not going to split you two up. In fact if you want I can help you get custody of Sam, take your Dad completely out of the loop if you want. Lunch is ready for you two." Harry told them and then left them alone.

"Come on, the food here is great!" Sam told his brother, standing and pulling Dean along towards the dining room. Dean looked around, taking everything in as they went. How could he even think about taking Sam away from such a comfortable life? But could he stay too?

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 18, Harry 17 and Sam 14. Harry transferred to Salem a few weeks into his seventh year, Sam's fourth.


	3. 3

Dean blinked, looking around in confusion at the opulent room he found himself in before remembering what had happened the day before. Dean sat up and stretched and then walked to the ensuite bathroom to take a quick shower and then dress. He opened the door to the hall and looked around and then opened the door to his right, smiling when he saw Sam curled up under a thick quilt. Slipping into the room he sat on the edge of Sam's bed, content to watch the kid sleep. A few minutes later Sam stirred and sleepy hazel eyes looked at him. Sam blinked and then sat up.

"Dean." Sam said in shock and Dean grinned at him.

"Forgot I'm here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded sheepishly.

"It wouldn't be the first time it was a dream." Sam admitted and Dean nodded, he'd had similar dreams of Sam being back over the last four years."I missed you." Sam whispered and Dean moved so he was sitting with his back against the headboard, Sam curled up against him.

"Missed you too kiddo." Dean told him and Sam smiled before frowning.

"What did Dad tell you about me being gone?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"He said you'd run away. I knew you hated hunting and moving around all the time and...it hurt. I looked for you everywhere we went. Dad refused to talk about you at all, I wanted to put out a missing persons report or something but he flat out refused to."

"He made me leave immediately, kept the shotgun aimed at me the whole time I was grabbing my stuff. He looked at me like...you don't think I'm a monster, do you Dean?" Sam asked and Dean closed his eyes, easily able to see what sort of look John had been giving Sam the whole time the kid had been packing.

"No. I know I don't really get this magic thing yet but I do know you Sam. You could never be a monster." Dean told him firmly and Sam smiled at him again. It felt kind of weird, being so open with his emotions but Harry had been right, Sam needed him to show the kid that he still loved him. "You know when I told Bobby and Pastor Jim they panicked? Especially when you didn't show up on either of their doorsteps. Even Caleb's been keeping an eye out for you since I told him you were missing. We should go see them or something; you still get holidays with this apprentice thing right?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm not downstairs yet? Still on summer break. Are you sure they'll want to see me? What if..."

"Sam you know Bobby and Pastor Jim, they love you like you're theirs. Okay so you'll probably have to drink a gallon of holy water and all but it'll be okay." Dean assured him and Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to Harry about it."

"We can drive there; I've got the Impala now." Dean told him and Sam grinned. "So...wanna tell me what I've missed?" Dean asked and Sam settled more firmly against his side as he began telling Dean about his time in Magic School.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby nearly fell as he dashed for the door upon hearing the familiar engine. John had called him over a week ago, saying that Dean had vanished, so hearing the Impala pulling into his yard had him hopeful yet wary. He grabbed the holy water and his shotgun before opening the front door, watching closely as Dean got out of the driver's side and then walked around the car to open the passenger door, leaning in to say something. Bobby nearly dropped his gun as he saw the dark haired teenager that slowly emerged. It couldn't be...could it?

"Dean?" Bobby called out and the younger hunter grinned at him, throwing an arm around the teenager's shoulders, guiding him towards the house. When they got closer Bobby could see the fear in those familiar hazel eyes and it pulled at his heart. Why would Sam be scared of him? He tossed Dean the bottle of water and Dean opened it, taking a few mouthfuls before passing it to Sam who did the same. When neither reacted Bobby relaxed a bit. "Sam? That really you kid?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, moving towards him when Dean gave him a nudge. Sam stopped right in front of him and Bobby looked him over. Healthy and dressed in clean good quality clothes, at least he hadn't been on the streets for the last few years.

"Hey Bobby." Sam whispered and Bobby reached out to yank him into a hug. Sam went stiff but then relaxed and hugged him back. "M'sorry." Sam murmured as Bobby let him go.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded. Dean walked up behind Sam and Bobby saw the kid relax further at having his brother so close. "Where the hell have you been Sam? Five years without a word!" Bobby said and Sam backed into Dean who steadied him.

"Inside Bobby." Dean said and Bobby stared at him before nodding. He watched closely as both Winchesters walked through the devil's trap he had drawn on the ceiling, confirming neither was possessed. Dean sat on the couch and Sam was instantly beside him, almost like he thought his brother would vanish or something. It didn't take a genius to see the kid was nervous, even scared but Bobby couldn't figure out why. Dean leant in and whispered something to Sam who shook his head and Dean said something else, getting a nod. "Did Dad feed you that story about Sam running away or did he tell you something else?" Dean finally asked him and Bobby tensed. John had lied?

"He said Sam had run away. Guessing that's not what happened." Bobby answered and Dean snorted in anger while Sam stared at the ground.

"More like Dad kicked him out at gunpoint." Dean stated and Bobby's eyes went wide.

"He did what?" Bobby demanded angrily. What the hell had John been thinking, kicking an eleven year old out onto the street and to aim a gun at his own child? John better pray they didn't meet up again for a few years cause Bobby wasn't sure what he'd do to the other man if they did. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Bobby looked at Sam who shook his head. It was pretty easy to see the kid wanted to be anywhere but in his living room and it hurt especially since Bobby didn't understand why Sam was scared of him. "Sam I'm not gonna hurt you boy." Bobby told him and Sam looked up at him and then at Dean.

"It'll be okay Sammy." Dean assured him and Sam sighed.

"He did it cause of this." Sam reached out and Bobby leant forward to take the crumpled...parchment? from Sam. He read it over and felt his anger at John growing again.

"That...that idjit! If he'd just called. Sam its okay, I know about Wizards, most hunters do and we leave them alone." Bobby told him and Sam just stared at him in shock.

"You...you don't think I'm a monster?" Sam asked and Bobby stood, walked over to him and yanked him up, hugging him briefly.

"You're no monster boy. So you've been at Salem for the last couple of years? What about summer? Why didn't you call or write?" Bobby asked as he sat down again.

"I tried writing to Dean but the letters were returned unopened." Sam said and Bobby turned to look at Dean.

"I never got them. Found out where Sam was by finding a letter to Dad in the garbage from his school." Dean explained and Bobby nodded, glad the kid hadn't turned his back on his brother, even temporarily.

"So school's on break? You like it?" Bobby asked, grinning as Sam began to fully relax.

"Actually I've been withdrawn. That's why the letter was sent, to inform Dad that I was taken as an apprentice." Sam explained and Bobby nodded.

"So you like this better than school?"

"Yeah. How much do you know about the Wizarding world?" Sam asked and Bobby frowned.

"I know you stay very well hidden and pretty isolated. And that there was some sort of war between wizards in Europe that ended recently." Bobby answered and Sam nodded.

"The war had a lot to do with blood status and while it never actually spread to here there are a lot of people who supported one side or the other. Unfortunately the older, wealthy families mainly sided with what ended up being the losing side. Doesn't mean they've given up those ideals and most people won't stand against them. Unfortunately for me most of their children were in my year at school. They saw me as a penniless mudblood who had no right to be there, taxing more deserving families with my presence over the summer months since my family didn't want me." Sam spat angrily and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "My new Master was actually the first friend I made at school and he arrived several weeks into the last year from England. He...he just ignored everyone else and took me under his wing. First time I'd had new clothes in four years." Sam murmured and Dean shut his eyes.

"This guy got a name?" Bobby asked.

"Harry James Potter-Black." Sam answered and Bobby's eyes went wide.

"As in the kid that ended the war? So that's where he went. News from England is that he's missing."

"He transferred to Salem to get away from the post-war publicity. He moved me into his room when some other students got a bit too...rough. He offered to make me a ward of his House or to take me as his apprentice when the year ended since he was graduating and I would have been alone again. I accepted the apprenticeship and moved into Harry's place." Sam explained quietly and Bobby nodded.

"So what happens now?" He asked and Sam shrugged.

"Harry said Dean's welcome to stay with us and I'm sure you could visit if you want to." Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded.

"So you gonna get a job?" Bobby teased Dean who snorted.

"Not really sure what I'm gonna do, except stick around for Sam. Kid's probably out of practise for hunting so I should get him back up to scratch, maybe we can do some weekend hunts around his studies." Dean said and Sam smiled, glad Dean really was going to stay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby got out of his truck and waved as Jim walked towards him.

"Hey Jim, got a surprise for you." He called out and Jim frowned only to stare as the Impala pulled up besides Bobby's truck and both front doors opened. He chuckled when Jim just stood and stared, his mouth part way open. "Gonna swallow a fly." He said and Jim's mouth snapped shut.

"Sam?" Jim called out and the teen nodded before running to him. Jim opened his arms and easily caught the lanky teen he hadn't seen in over five years. "I feared the worst." Jim whispered and Sam sniffled softly.

"I'm sorry." The teen whispered and Jim pulled back to look him over, happy that Sam appeared very healthy.

"It's all right, I'm just glad you're okay...you are okay, aren't you?" Jim asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm fine." Sam assured him as Dean joined them. Jim reached out and clasped Dean's hand.

"This is a brilliant surprise Bobby. Come on inside, you must be hungry." Jim urged the two boys inside before turning to Bobby and raising an eyebrow.

"They showed up on my doorstep three days ago. Dean found Sam a few weeks ago...okay he actually found his contact details. Jim...John lied to us all, Sam didn't run away. John kicked him out at gunpoint when Sam got an acceptance letter for Salem." Bobby said and Jim's eyes went wide as he looked towards his house.

"He's a wizard?" Jim asked and Bobby nodded. "Are you saying John kicked him out because of that?"

"Apparently he's never run into their world and just assumed that meant Sam was like the witches we hunt. From what little the boys have said Sam hasn't had the easiest of times since then. Dean only found out by finding a letter in the trash from the school." Bobby explained as they walked back to the house.

"Poor kid. Planning to 'talk' to John?" Jim asked and Bobby nodded grimly. "Count me in."

TBC...


	4. 4

John grumbled under his breath as he got out of his truck. He looked around Jim's place but nothing seemed out of place. He didn't know what was so urgent but Jim had definitely been upset on the phone. He walked up and knocked on the door to the house, figuring Jim would be there rather than the church since he was expecting John. A few seconds later Jim opened the door and let him in without greeting him. John staggered back as pain exploded in his jaw, hand going for his gun only to find it being yanked from his jacket. He blinked and then stared in shock at Bobby Singer as the other hunter shook his hand out. Jim walked out from behind him, holding John's gun in his hand.

"What the hell is going on? Christo." John spat but there was no reaction. He backed slowly towards the door.

"Don't even think about it John. Doors locked anyway." Jim told him and John could hear the rage in the usually calm man's voice.

"So you gonna tell me what's gotten in to you two?" John snapped and Jim stepped closer but Bobby stopped him.

"How about what you did to Sam?" Jim snapped at him and John blinked. Sam? He hadn't seen the kid since he'd been forced to kick him out for getting mixed up with demons and magic.

"What are you talking about?"

"You pointed a gun at him! He's your son John. Do you have any idea what that did to him? How his life has been since then? He's you son John!" Jim yelled and John stared at them. Why were they mad at him for that?

"He stopped being my son when he started messing with the things that killed Mary!" He yelled back and Jim threw his hands up in frustration.

"You deal with him!" Jim told Bobby before storming out of the kitchen door and over to the church.

"John..." Bobby took his cap off, running a hand through his hair. "Sit down before I hit you again, shut up and just listen for once you stubborn ass." John watched Bobby closely but sat down, out of reach of Bobby. "In case you were wondering both your boys are fine. Well...Dean's likely to shoot you as soon as look at you at the moment but other than that he's fine."

"You've seen Dean?" John relaxed a bit at that. When Dean had left saying he was going to see Bobby and then he'd rung Bobby and the man hadn't heard anything...he'd been scouring hospitals and morgues with no sign of his son and no answers when he called.

"Sam too. He was scared stiff of me because of you! Damn it John don't you ever think? No you just shove a gun in an eleven year olds face and kick him out on the street. Sam's a Wizard, not a deal-witch. Dean at least had the brains to find the kid and listen. Do you have any idea the hell you put your youngest through?" Bobby snarled at him and John just stared. Sam wasn't dealing with demons for magic? But that was where 'magic' came from.

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby? You taught me magic comes from demons." John argued and Bobby sighed.

"Most does yes, but there is some that does not. You know the signs John; did Sam ever show any of those? No! Because Sam's magic is natural, as much a part of him as his soul. Your son is a natural born wizard; do you know how rare that is in a hunter's family? Wizards do not interact much with us normal people; they call us 'muggles'. They live apart from the rest of the world, in their own hidden communities. You've been getting mail, why did you never ask us about it? Ever seen any of the witches we hunt use parchment and owls? Or talk about schools for learning magic? Damn it John." Bobby growled and headed out after Jim, leaving John to sit in shocked despair. What had he done?

TBC...


	5. 5

Dean grinned at the paperwork Harry had handed over that morning. He officially had sole custody of Sam, their Dad couldn't try to take the kid away if he ever found them, no one could. Not like CPS could say Dean wasn't looking after him, not with Harry having signed over the small attached apartment to Dean's ownership. They both still used the rooms in the main house that Harry had originally given them but having the apartment looked good on the paperwork. Dean had even managed to find a job, after Harry had had someone clean up his records a bit so he didn't even have a juvenile police record anymore. He had managed to get an apprenticeship with a local guy who worked to restore classic cars, a dream job for him.

"Dean?" Sam called as he walked into the room and Dean looked up, smiling at the kid. Sam sat on the couch beside him, curling up to lean into his side. Dean wrapped an arm around him and let him see the papers. Sam scanned them and then looked up at Dean hopefully. "Is this….." Sam trailed off and Dean nodded.

"You're mine officially Sam; no one can take you away." Dean promised and Sam threw his arms around his brother, hugging him.

"Thank you." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"Hey, no thanks necessary Sammy. You're my kid brother; of course I want to take care of you." Dean said and Sam smiled, wiping at his eyes. "So Harry let you free for lunch or are you done for the day?" Dean asked and Sam got up, tugging Dean with him.

"Just lunch. We're going over defence this afternoon and he said you can sit in if you want. Might be something useful for hunting." Sam said as they headed for the dining room. They sat down and waited until Harry joined them, the food appearing once he had. Dean still thought the house elves were beyond creepy but at least he didn't pull a weapon every time one appeared now. They were very useful despite the creepiness; it was nice to get three good meals a day instead of eating take out or in crummy diners all the time. Plus the thought of having to try and keep the house clean without them….ouch.

"So will you be joining us this afternoon Dean?" Harry asked while they ate and he thought about it before nodding. Not like he did much on his days off.

"What are we going over?" Sam asked eagerly and the two older males exchanged amused grins at his excitement.

"I was thinking we'd start on creature classifications since you've gotten a pretty good handle on defensive spells covered in fifth year." Harry offered and Sam's grin widened.

"What sort?"

"I was thinking dementors, dragons…..they're a good start." Harry offered and Sam nodded, eating quicker.

"Dementors?" Dean asked and Harry nodded, suppressing a shiver.

They finished eating and Dean followed them into the basement where Harry had set up a classroom as well as a potions lab and a room for spell practice. Sam got out his defence text books as well as a notebook, happy that unlike the school Harry wasn't stuck in the middle ages. It was wonderful to use pens again! He flipped through the books till he reached the chapters on creatures and then looked at Harry expectantly. Harry perched on the edge of a desk and Dean looked around. Harry grinned and conjured a chair for him, making Dean jump slightly but he sat down in it. Dean was easy to startle with magic but he never pulled a weapon on reflex when either of them used it.

"Want to pick a creature or just work through them in order?" Harry asked and Sam looked at the index.

"Might as well work through them." Sam answered and Harry nodded.

"Okay so we start with the Erumpent chapter."

"Ever had to fight one?" Sam asked with a grin and Harry laughed.

"Thankfully no. Most attacks are fatal after all."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stared at his phone before slowly dialling Dean's number. He still wasn't sure what to think about everything Jim and Bobby had told him but if it was true…..he closed his eyes in pain as he remembered the look on Sam's face the last time he'd seen him. How could he have just thrown Sam out like that, he hadn't even let Sam try and talk to him. Bobby was right, he was an idiot. But the idea of his son using magic, even if it didn't come from a demon creeped him out. He heard Dean's phone ring and then it went to voicemail.

"Dean it's me….I uh, talked to Bobby and Jim. They said you're with Sam and that you're both good. I know I screwed things up and…..I'm sorry Dean. I know nothing I say or do can make up for what I did. I'd like to see you both but I understand if you don't call. Take care of yourself and Sam. I love you son." John hung up and let his head hang. He didn't expect Dean to call back. Yeah, Dean had always jumped when he called but Sam had always come first and he had hurt Sam badly. Wouldn't surprise him if he never saw his children again, Dean knew how to hold a grudge after all. Maybe Bobby or Jim would relent and let him see photos one day so he'd know for sure that they were okay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down beside Dean and joined him in staring out at the garden. He stayed silent, waiting for Dean to get it off his chest. Something had happened the night before but Dean had clammed up, scaring Sam that his brother was going to leave him. Harry knew he wouldn't but he also knew it could take years for Sam to get over his abandonment by family.

"Sam's scared." Harry finally said and Dean's head snapped around. "You might want to tell him you aren't leaving."

"What? Why would he think that?" Dean demanded.

"With what he's been through Dean it could take him years to accept that you won't leave him. You might want to talk to him about whatever's upset you." Harry hinted and Dean sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Got a voice message…Dad called." Dean admitted, opening his hand to reveal his cell phone. He held it out to Harry and the wizard took it, looking at Dean who nodded so he listened to the message.

"What will you do?"

"I…..I don't know." Dean admitted and Harry stood up, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Talk to Sam about it Dean. Whatever you decide he deserves some input. Don't throw family away too quickly, especially in your line of work. I never knew my parents Dean, sounds like you might have the chance to get yours back. Whatever you both decide I'll make sure you're safe and it's not a trap." Harry told him before heading inside; he had a meeting at the bank to get to.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened his door at the knock and stepped back to let Dean in. Sam bit his lip, staring at the floor and nearly jumped when Dean wrapped him in a hug.

"Are you leaving?" Sam asked quietly and Dean tightened his grip briefly before tugging Sam over to sit on the bed.

"No Sammy, I promised you I won't leave you. I was just thinking." Dean promised him as they sat, Sam leaning against him so Dean moved to lean against the headboard, pulling Sam into his arms. "I got a call on my cell last night….from Dad." Dean told him and Sam stiffened, Dean gently rubbed his back and Sam gradually relaxed. "Do you want to hear it? It's not bad."Dean offered and Sam held out a shaky hand. Dean handed him the phone and Sam got into his voice mail, putting it to his hear. Sam listened and then closed his eyes, a few tears leaking out anyway. Dean hugged him and Sam clung to him. "Shh, it's okay Sammy, it's okay." Dean soothed as Sam cried.

"Why? Why couldn't he…."

"I know Sam."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, wiping his eyes and Dean shrugged.

"Ignore it? Unless you want to see him? It's up to you kiddo."

"I…..I don't know. It hurt so much Dean and he didn't say he was sorry for that, not really."

"Take your time Sam; I'll go with whatever you want." Dean promised softly.

TBC…


	6. 6

John sat with his back against the wall, watching the door for any sight of his sons. It had been a shock when Dean had called and offered a face to face talk but he'd jumped at the chance. Dena was even bringing Sam but had made things very clear; one word to upset the kid and the talk would end. He had also had to promise to be unarmed and he felt more than a little vulnerable sitting in the mostly empty diner with only the table cutlery to defend himself with. The door opened and Dean walked in, followed by a lanky, darker haired teen who could only be Sam. John studied them, taking in the good quality clothes although Dean was still wearing his leather jacket and the way Sam walked practically in Dean's shadow.

"Dad." Dean stated coolly once they reached the table and John nodded at him. Dean let Sam slide in first, keeping his body between Sam and the rest of the diner.

"Dean, Sam." John greeted them and hazel eyes finally looked up long enough for John to study Sam's face. All trace of baby fat was gone leaving Sam with refined features and Mary's cheekbones but there was no mistaking his features for feminine.

"Dad." Sam whispered, looking back down.

"I uh…." John cleared his throat uncomfortably. "How are you boys?" He asked and Dean snorted.

"That's it? That's all you can say?" Dean demanded angrily but then Sam's hand was on his shoulder.

"Dean don't. He's here at least." Sam told him and Dean looked at him, unable to deny Sam's puppy eyes.

"Fine. We're fine Dad. Sam's doing good with his studies and I have a job." Dean answered tightly and John nodded. He didn't know what to say, especially to Sam who still wouldn't look at him for more than a second at a time.

"Sam?" He called and Sam glanced up at him, making John feel like dirt when he saw the pain and fear in Sam's eyes.

"I'm good." Sam answered softly.

"He's brilliant, but he's always been a geek." Dean said, teasing his little brother who gave him a small grin. Watching them broke John's heart, what had he done to his family?

"Sam I…I'm sorry." He whispered and Sam's head jerked around, wide hazel eyes staring at him in shock.

"Dad?" Sam choked out and John reached out with a hand to him. Sam hesitated and then reached across the table, John grasping his hand gently.

"I'm so sorry son." John told him and Sam stared at him before looking at Dean. Dean was still watching John suspiciously but even he could see the pain and guilt in their Dad's eyes. Dean sighed but nodded, John wasn't being forgiven, not yet and what he'd done would never be forgotten but maybe they could work things out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John looked around the small but well furnished apartment in surprise. When Dean had said he had a place this was not what he'd imagined. Sam was already somewhere else for his lessons so it was just him and Dean in the apartment.

"Sam'll be gone till four so what do you have to say?" Dean asked a she went to the kitchen. For this the kitchen had been stocked and their belongings moved to the apartment bedrooms. None of them trusted John enough to let him know they lived in the Black House. Dean held up a bottle of beer and John nodded so Dean handed him one.

"Dean will you even give me a chance? I know I was wrong, Bobby and Jim explained how bad I screwed up." John told him, rubbing his jaw where Bobby had hit him.

"I won't let you hurt Sam and Sam wants to try. But if you….if you ever aim a weapon at him again I will kill you." Dean growled out and John nodded.

"So you got a job?" John asked and Dean shrugged.

"An apprenticeship with a local car restorer. He's even letting me work on one alone since he saw the Impala. It's good work and the pays okay, it's not full time or anything but that gives me plenty of time with Sam." Dean explained and John nodded. "And no, I haven't stopped hunting, I just stick pretty locally. Sam even helps with research and stuff." He added, surprising John.

"Must pay well to get this place." John commented and Dean shrugged. He wasn't going to tell John that Harry had given them the place.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thinking about Dean and your Dad being over there alone?" Harry's voice made Sam jump guiltily."Nippy's keeping an eye on them; she won't let either of them hurt the other." Harry assured him and Sam relaxed, giving him a grateful smile."So what do you think about your Dad being here?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the desk and Sam sighed, closing his textbook.

"I don't know….he said he was sorry. I want my Dad back but how do I forget what he did, what it put me through."

"You don't Sam; you just figure out if you can accept it and move on." Harry advised and Sam nodded.

"I…..I don't know if I can." Sam admitted and Harry hugged him.

"Let him know that. He's your Dad but what he did…..try and talk to him about him, let him know how badly he hurt you. Then see if you can move on. You can't just bury it and jump right in."

"Okay."

"How about we finish up early today?" Harry offered and Sam nodded, packing his things up. "Remember if you need me just say it, Nippy will get me." Harry promised and Sam darted in to give him a quick hug before running for the apartment, not seeing the small smile on Harry's face as he watched Sam go. In a way he envied Sam, he still had a chance to work things out with his Dad; he could have his family back.

TBC….


	7. 7

Dean looked up to see Sam hovering in the doorway, watching them both.

"Hey Sammy, you're home early." Dean called and Sam moved to his side.

"Got an early mark." Sam answered as he curled into his brothers' side, watching John warily. Dean wrapped a protective arm around his brother and Sam relaxed into his side. Sam looked at John and his father stared back, shame and hope in his eyes. "Dean….I need to talk to Dad."

"Fine." Dean said without moving and Sam sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Alone Dean."

"What? After what he's done….no way Sam!" Dean snapped and Sam hugged him.

"Dean I need to do this. I'll be okay. The apartment's warded." He reminded his brother, the wards meant he could do magic without getting in trouble and Dean nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, he tries anything you knock him out." Dean warned loud enough for John to hear and Sam nodded. Dean got up and shot John one last warning look before leaving them alone.

"Sam?" John questioned when his son stayed quiet for a while.

"Why?" Sam whispered, finally looking up at him. "I was eleven Dad, eleven! And you….how could you? I thought you loved me." Sam choked out and John flinched.

"Sam I…I didn't know, the only magic I knew about came from demons."

"You didn't even ask, didn't let me talk. Why didn't you talk to me!" Sam yelled, traitorous tears breaking free.

"I thought I'd lost you to the same things that took your Mom!" John yelled back.

"So instead of talking to me you kicked me out! My life has been hell thanks to you! If it wasn't for Harry…..why Dad, I loved you. I didn't know what was going on either. All you've ever cared about is the hunt, not us. Why did you even come?" Sam whispered and John stared at him.

"I….I wanted to see you." He whispered and Sam sneered.

"See if I'm still human?" He asked in disgust. He couldn't help it, talking to the man had brought back all the fear and anger he'd felt before Harry had taken him in.

"Sam….you're my son and I know I can never undo what I did. Please, what do you want from me, anything. If….if you want me to leave and never come back I will. But I'm begging you not to ask that." John pleaded, slipping form his chair to kneel in front of his stunned son.

Sam stared at his Dad kneeling in front of him and couldn't say anything. He had never expected his Dad of all people to beg him for anything. He didn't know what to do. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking him in the eye.

"I….I can't forget what you did, what you put me through and I don't…I don't know if I can ever forgive you." Sam whispered, seeing his father's face fall as he took another deep breath. "But I don't want you to leave; you're my Dad, no matter what. I hate you…..but I love you." Sam slipped from the chair and hesitantly reached out. John pulled him into his arms and held his baby boy as tightly as he dared. Sam was shocked to feel him sobbing so he wrapped his arms around him in return. Nothing was forgotten or even really forgiven but maybe they could start again?

"I'm so sorry Sam, so sorry. Wish I could go back and change things but I can't." John sobbed. Sam just hugged him and then looked up to see Dean hovering in the doorway, Sam sent him a pleading look and Dean rolled his eyes but slowly joined them on the floor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got everything you need?" Harry asked as Sam packed his books away.

"Yeah." Sam answered and Harry frowned.

"Sam? What's wrong? I thought you were looking forward to going with Dean?" Harry leant on the table in front of Sam, watching him and Sam knew he couldn't lie.

"I am I just…..what if I'm no good or mess up? Dean's a great hunter; I've only ever been on one." Sam admitted softly.

"And Dean knows that right?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. "Then he won't be expecting anything more than you can do. He won't be mad if you need help Sam." Harry assured him and Sam nodded, picking his book bag up.

"Better get going, I'll see you on Monday morning ready to learn right?"

"Yes Master." Sam teased and Harry took a playful swat at him that Sam dodged as he ran from the classroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam kept watch as Dean dug, a shotgun in his hands and his wand in its holster, ready to drop into his hand in an instant if needed. When the ghost showed up Sam shot it and Dean flashed him a grin but kept digging. Sam grinned back and relaxed a little, he could do this. These ghosts weren't like wizarding ghosts, these ones hurt people so they had to be sent on.

"Dean?" He called as he shot the ghost again.

"Hold her off a little longer Sammy, almost got it." Dean answered and Sam was relieved to hear the sound of breaking wood as Dean smashed the coffin open. A few seconds later Sam smelt the smoke and then he watched the ghost go up in flames.

"You okay?" Sam called as Dean hoisted himself out of the grave.

"Fine, got a little singed though. Good work kiddo." Dean praised and Sam grinned at him. Dean ruffled his hair, earning an eye roll but then they were shoving the soil back into the grave before heading back to the motel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam practically bounced in for class on Monday morning Harry smiled in relief before deciding he needed to wear out some of that energy so he initiated a mock duel, running Sam ragged for over an hour. Sam glared but couldn't help smiling over the successful hunt.

TBC…


	8. 8

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. Um….Harry's invited you to join us for dinner at his place tonight since you two haven't met yet." Sam answered and John blinked in surprise. He'd gotten the feeling from his boys that the wizard wasn't all that impressed with him, not that he could blame the man. "Dad?" Sam called and John focused.

"Where and when?"

Four hours later John found himself in the wealthy part of Salem standing in front of a very large and old home. He was way out of his depth and he had a feeling he knew where the boys' nice cloths came from. What could this Lord want with his children? He finally walked up the stairs and rang the bell. The door opened and Sam smiled.

"You came." Sam let him in and John looked around, seeing how someone seemed to be modernising and lightening up the place. "You should have seen it the first Christmas I came. Felt like a crypt." Sam told him as they walked down the hall and into a large dinning room, the table set for four at one end.

"Hey Sammy you seen….." Dean trailed off when he saw John.

"Dean?"

"Doesn't matter kiddo. Dad."

"Hi Dean." John greeted his eldest who nodded and then moved to mess up Sam's hair, getting swatted at in retaliation.

"You know Sam there's this neat little charm I'm sure Dean would love to play guinea pig for you with." Harry called as he joined them and John studied him. This was the man that had taken Sam in? He looked younger than Dean! "You must be John Winchester. Pleasure to meet you." Harry held his hand out and John took it, feeling the strength in the younger mans grip.

"You too." John agreed even though he knew neither of them meant it. This man had taken away all of John's legal rights to Sam even if they had been given to Dean. He knew why this Lord didn't like him; he'd thrown Sam out for being magical.

"Take a seat, dinner will be served in a few minutes." Harry told them and then sighed as a rather stuck up looking owl flew in to land on his shoulder, Sam laughing at him. "And I'll be back once I've dealt with this." Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

"Poor Harry, you'd think they'd learn he isn't coming back." Sam chuckled.

"Coming back?" John asked and Sam shrugged.

"To England." Sam answered and then John jumped as food appeared on the table. Sam and Dean acted like it was normal, serving themselves from the platers. John watched warily before finally taking food himself and eating, surprised at how good it tasted. Harry eventually rejoined them and took the empty seat, serving himself. "So who was it this time?" Sam asked and Harry sighed.

"McGonagall. Apparently they need a DADA professor, again." Harry grumbled and Sam laughed.

"Again?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Apparently the position's cursed, no one's held it for more than a year since…when?" Sam looked at Harry.

"Since Dumbledore turned Riddle down so that was the fifties or sixties. We had some….interesting ones over the years."

"Like what?" Dean asked him and Harry shrugged.

"Well my first year we had a babbling idiot who had Riddle stuck to the back of his head….second year was a fame obsessed jerk who was claiming other people achievements as his own and then wiping their memories so they wouldn't remember….third year was the best and he was a werewolf."

"Glad I never went to Hogwarts!" Sam told them and Harry nodded.

"You probably would have been in Ravenclaw with your love of books." Harry told him and Sam grinned.

John watched and listened as the three teens chatted away. He felt a bit awkward but he wasn't going to push things, not when everything was so shaky between him and his sons. It was good enough to be invited and to meet the young man that had taken Sam under his wing.

TBC…


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 9

John looked into the room, seeing Sam sprawled on the carpet with books all around, chewing on a pen as he read and kicked the air aimlessly. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Sam looked more peaceful and happy than John had ever seen him and he closed his eyes before slipping away. He looked into the garage to see Dean working on the Impala, covered in grease and humming along to the radio. This was the sort of life he’d never been able to give his children, too focused on getting Mary’s killer and anything else he found along the way. “You’re leaving aren’t you?” Dean called, looking over at him and John nodded, moving into the garage.

“Got a lead.” He leant against the workbench to watch Dean work.

“Will you be coming back?”

“I could lead something here Dean.”

“This place is warded Dad.” He pointed out, leaning back into the Impala’s engine. “When are you going?”

“In the morning.”

“You better say goodbye to Sam.”

“Of course.” John knew he was still on very thin ice after all. 

`````````````````````````````  
Sam watched from the window as their Dad’s truck pulled out from the curb and headed down the road. He hadn’t expected him to stay so long but now that he was gone he wasn’t sure how he felt. Dean sat beside him and Sam curled up against him happily. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam answered softly. 

“He’ll be back Sammy, he promised.” Dean assured him and Sam nodded. “We can always call whenever. Leave a voicemail or something.” That got a small smile from his little brother. “Now you better finish your homework. Don’t want Harry mad at you.” Sam stuck his tongue out at him but left to finish his essay.

`````````````````````  
Harry sighed and put down the letter. Why couldn’t they just take the hint and leave him alone? He was happy in America with his student. Teaching Sam was the best thing he had ever done. He would have to call in more skilled help when it came to potions soon but he’d always expected that would happen. At least Sam would never have to put up with teachers like Snape or Lockhart. Harry looked out the window and smiled when he saw Sam and Dean messing around in the yard. Sam was so much happier since Dean had come and now that their Dad was back in the picture he was…lighter. Harry didn’t think much of John Winchester but if him visiting made them happy then Harry would let him come. He had the greatest respect for the man as a hunter; he just sucked as a father. 

TBC…  
Short I know but another story I’m stuck on.


	10. Notice

I know this is not what anyone wants to read but the time has come. I am sorry for this but I don't have as much time these days and I have really lost interest in Supernatural and Buffy. So a lot of fics are going up for adoption here and on Archive of Our Own.

Only two from Scififan33 – Croatian World

Not Your Sam

Kirallie – Baby Mine

Brothers?

Dawning Power

Double Trouble

Family Secrets Don't Always Stay in the Past

Heavenly Demon

I'll Always Save You

In the Arms of An Angel

Into the Darkness

Magic School

Naruto No Eating my Students!

Oops

Psychic Slave

To Save a Life

Please let me know if you adopt so I can send out the word and multiple people adopting the same story is fine, it means two different looks at the same idea.


End file.
